The present invention generally relates to a mousepad. More specifically, the present invention relates to a securable mousepad having a hidden writing surface as well as a method of using the same. Further, the present invention relates to a mousepad having a hidden writing surface contained within layers of the mousepad and/or on an internal section separable from a remainder of the mousepad.
It is, of course, generally known to provide mousepads to be used as a surface on which a mouse may be transferred thereon used generally in connection with a computer system. The mousepad may be composed of a layer of rubberized material having a gripping surface on one side for gripping a desk, and a cloth material contained on an opposite side for a computer mouse to be utilized thereon. Generally, the mousepad is comprised of two layers, the rubberized material and the cloth material, both of which are attached to one another via an adhesive. In use, the mousepad generally may be placed atop a desk or a table relatively close to a computer system. A computer mouse, extending from the computer system, may be utilized on the mousepad. Specifically, a smooth surface may allow a rollerball contained with the mouse to roll thereby controlling a cursor or an arrow, for example, on a computer screen.
Further, it is also generally known to utilize a global computer network such as, for example, the Internet on a computer system via a computer mouse utilized on a mousepad. The Internet includes many websites that may require personal information to be entered thereinto. Further, access to many websites is restricted to individuals who have permission to use the website from a website administrator. Access to these restricted websites may generally be achieved by entering a user name and/or an identification and/or a password.
However, often different user identifications or names are used as well as different passwords for each website. Further, for security purposes, the password for any and/or all websites may be changed on a regular basis such as, for example, monthly. Consequently, it may be difficult for an individual to keep track of the multitude of user identifications and passwords that an Internet user must use. Further, the variety of passwords that may be used by a single individual for access to a specific website may be easily confused or forgotten. Further, passwords should be contained in a secure or otherwise secret location to keep the passwords private and inaccessible to other individuals.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved mousepad, a password security apparatus and a method of using the same that overcome the deficiencies noted herein.
The present invention provides a mousepad, a password security apparatus and a method of using the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a mousepad, a password security apparatus and a method of using the same that allow an individual to contain a plurality of user identification names and/or passwords in a secure and/or discrete location.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for storing information is provided. The apparatus has a mousepad having a thickness and further having a top surface and a bottom surface. A removable section is contained in the mousepad and removable from the mousepad wherein the removable section has a thickness less than the thickness of the mousepad. An accessible writing surface is disposed on the removable section.
In an embodiment, the security device is associated with the mousepad providing selective access to the accessible surface.
In an embodiment, the accessible surface is a slidable tray.
In an embodiment, the writing surface has a grid.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the mousepad contains an internal frame having an outside and inside surface. The internal frame has a substantially rectangular cross-section defining an enclosure. The frame contains a base defining a storage cavity, an upper planar surface and four sidewalls. A slidable tray is contained within an opening located on a sidewall of the frame. A horizontal track is located on two opposite sidewalls of said frame for contacting the sliding tray. A writing surface is provided on the sliding tray. The track may contain flanges to guide the motion of the sliding tray and secure the sliding tray in a locked position.
In an embodiment, the security device is associated with the mousepad providing selective access to the accessible surface.
In an embodiment, the accessible surface is a slidable tray.
In an embodiment the frame houses the accessible surface in concealed position.
In an embodiment, the writing surface includes a grid.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the frame is substantially as described above containing an upper surface for the placement of a mousepad thereon.
In the embodiment, the frame contains has an indentation capable of placing a mousepad thereon.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for using a mousepad and for storing information. The method comprises the steps of: providing a mousepad having a writing surface contained within the mousepad; securing the writing surface in the mousepad; selectively exposing the writing surface; and concealing the writing surface within the mousepad.
In an embodiment, a slidable tray containing a writing surface is provided.
In an embodiment, a grid is provided on the writing surface, and information is written in the grid.
In an embodiment, a locking apparatus is provided.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a password security apparatus, a mousepad and a method of using the same that provide a hidden location for information.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a password security apparatus, a mousepad and a method of using the same that provide a writing surface within a mousepad for concealing computer password information.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a password security apparatus, mousepad and a method of using the same that are integrated within a computer mousepad.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a password security apparatus, a mousepad and a method of using the same that are located relatively close to a computer system of the user.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a password security apparatus, a mousepad and a method of using the same that allow access to the concealed information when needed by a user.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a password security apparatus, a mousepad and a method of using the same that provide a grid on a writing surface to contain website user identification and password information thereon.
A further advantage of the sliding tray is to conceal computer password information within the housing of the mousepad and to provide a method to move the computer information from a concealed to an exposed position for information retrieval.
A lock feature of the present invention is provided to keep concealed information from being exposed except when unlocked by the user.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.